Every Little Thing
by HealerWarrior
Summary: AU. Sarah is a normal employee who happens to get a once in a lifetime promotion to become a field agent. Strange things start happening when she meets strange people. How will she handle the questions, the mysteries?
1. Leaving Moriarty Halls

**Story type: AU, crossover.**

**Hello, this story has been on my mind for weeks and I thought I'd write it out. Hope you peoples enjoy it, please review so I know whether or not to continue writing.**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

I awoke that morning excited for my day, I had a long one ahead but couldn't wait to jump up and have some fun! I had an awesome job that I wouldn't give up for anything. Although I was just an office desk worker I loved every moment! I jumped out of bed, slipped into my work clothes, threw on my make-up and ran out the door. I grabbed a cab and arrived moments later at Moriarty Halls, a big building smack dab in the middle of New York City, owned by the one and only Jim Moriarty. Jim Moriarty was a random man, he said the randomest stuff and always made me laugh...but everyone tells me he has a secret side to him...if so, good or bad?

"Good morning my favorite employee!" Jim said walking towards me "You look lovely today."

"Good morning to you, Moriarty. How may I be of service?"

He laughed "Nothing today, just the normal stuff. Good luck, have a productive day and work hard!"

"Oh Moriarty, when do I not work hard?" I smiled and so did he as he turned and walked off. I ran to my desk and sat down opening my computer to the work I have to have done by the end of the day. I sighed...so much to do.

"Hello"

The voice startled me, I turned my chair around to see a rather handsome man. Just standing there with the kindest smile.

"I'm sorry, are you speaking to me?"

"Yes" the man said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know if you were." I was embarrassed, guys don't usually talk to me. I'm not the prettiest girl, so they usually stay clear of me. The man smiles and handed me a piece of paper. I took it, read it and nearly screamed. "Is this for me?" I glanced up but the man had disappeared. I jumped up and down with excitement! I must go get confirmation of this from Moriarty at once! If this is correct then I get a huge promotion! I ran for Moriarty's office, and knocked on his door.

"Come in"

"Hey, sorry to bother you."

"No problem, Sarah. What is it?"

"I recieved this paper, it's a signed promotion letter." I handed him the paper. Crossed my fingers and hoped it would be valid. He scanned the paper. He didn't look like he recognized it. I sighed in disappointment, I was really hoping Ihad finally earned a promotion.

"Um, I didn't print this."

"Oh" I was so disappointed.

"But," Moriarty said with a grin. "It's signed by the boss, so it's valid!"

I nearly screamed, my heart started pounding, I was being promoted from computer worker to an actual agent! Detective work here I come! I was so happy, I pulled Moriarty out of his chair hugged him tightly, then snatched the paper from him and shot out of the room. Then I paused. Hmm, if Moriarty didn't print this...who did? I looked into my memory and tried to remember the name of the man who gave me the paper. John. His name was John Smith I believe is what his name tag said.

I got butterflies remembering that mans face. He was so handsome and the name fit him. I thought about what would happen if I saw him again? I quickly pushed aside the thought, since I'm leaving Moriarty Halls I won't be seeing him again. I continued walking. I'm off to my new office in London. I wonder what kind of detectives I'll meet?

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Depending on how many reviews/followers I recieve on this story will depend if I continue writing it. However I will post chapter two tomorrow.**

**Here are some questions you should ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) What kind of strange people will Sarah meet in London?**

**(2) Is Moriarty "Good" or "Bad"?**

**(3) Who's John Smith?**

**Wishes for all you readers to have a great week,**

**~Warrior**


	2. Deep thoughts

**Hey all, I said I'd post chapter two today didn't I? :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

I gathered my stuff up from my desk and stuffed it all in a bag, I didn't care about packing neatly. I was walking out the door of Moriarty Halls saying goodbye to all my co-workers. Telling them all the news of my promotion. They didn't care about it as much I did though. I could tell they wished they had gotten one. I was crossing the street and stood trying to get a cab. I was about to get into one when I heard Moriarty's voice.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" he said as he was running across the street towards me.

"You are?" I've known him for so long so he is like a father to me. Then again he is the boss of Moriarty Halls so why is he coming with me?

"Yes. Isn't that awesome? We get to travel..." he walked up and hugged me "...together" He finished the sentence and my heart skipped a beat...was he confessing love for me? He is old enough to be my father, talk about awkward.

"Um, yes! That's awesome! At least I won't be traveling alone." I hugged him so he wouldn't realize how red my cheeks were. He may be wild, strange, stupid, bossy, and sometimes crazy...but he is a good guy. I think. We got to the airport and waited for our plane. As we sat down on some chairs I saw a man with a long tan coat, and had brown spiked hair across the room staring at us. Is he following us? I saw the same man get out of a cab behind us earlier.

"Scared?" He said putting an arm around me "Don't be, London isn't that scary."

"No, I think someone is following us...wait you've been there?"

"No one is following us. Don't worry. Also, yes, it's hard to believe...I know." He pulled out his phone.

"How was it..." He is hiding something.

"Well, lets just say I ended up faking my death. That's why I moved to New York see." He pretended to be distracted by his phone, I could tell he was hiding something...but I'm gonna push it.

"Oh...you faked your death? That's a big deal."

"Eh." He clearly wanted to change the subject. So I was thankful when the plane was ready. We got onto the plane and took our seats, buckled up and off we were to London. The man that was staring at us in the airport was on the plane also, in the very back. I wonder who all I'll meet in London? I wonder where I'll live? I should've thought of that before leaving. I wonder where Moriarty is staying? So many questions!

"So who are we working with first?" I asked, that was one of my millions of questions.

"Um," He looked up from his phone, his faced got a look on it that was shocking for me. It was like fear, worry, maybe sad? "I believe his name is Mr. Holmes." Quickly returning to his phone.

"Haha, no first name?" I laughed...Mr. Holmes...never heard of him.

"Nope, not on the paper. Apparently he is the only consulting detective in the world."

"Oh...that's cool" I replied, mostly sidetracked now about how far we were up from the ground.

"Never been on a plane?" He said once again looking up from his phone.

"No, flying...isn't really my thing." I said...

"What's up?" he put his phone down and took my hand in his. "Somethings bothering you!"

"Well..." How was I suppose to tell him what I was thinking? I mean, I know what's gonna happen, this is going to get awkward...fast. "Um, just deep thoughts...you know?"

"Oh really? About what if I may ask?" He is getting curious, uh oh, I'm gonna have to tell him.

"Us...about us."

**Alrighty, thanks for reading!**

**Here are some questions you should ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) What is Moriarty hiding from Sarah?**

**(2) Who was that man following them?**

**(3) What is up between Moriarty and Sarah?**

**I'll post chapter two soon! ;)**

**Wishes for all you readers to have a wonderful spring break,**

**~Warrior**


	3. Meeting Sherlock

**Here is chapter three, things get good in this chapter! Of course thats my opinion!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

He stared at me for the longest time. I read his expression clearly, he was curious, awkward and confused.

"What do you mean 'about us'? Something wrong?"

"No, I just mean is there something between us? Cause the way your acting, kinda like you care for me."

"Sarah, I'm old enough to be your father...no, I don't believe there is anything between us. I do care about you, your kinda like the daughter I'll never have."

"Phew, okay...wow what a relief! It's been bothering me for awhile."

"Well, no worries..." He said quickly getting back to his phone. We didn't say anything else for hours until the plane landed. We gathered our stuff, our bags and headed for the door to get off the plane. The man that is clearly following us got off with us. When we hopped out I saw him. A man at least six feet tall, most likely a lot taller. Wow, he was handsome. Shaggy black hair, and icy blue eyes.

"Is that him?" I asked in a stern voice so Moriarty wouldn't realize that I was starstruck.

"I believe so." His voice sounded like he had seen a ghost. So much fear in it...

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine! Never been better." He grinned but it was fake, he was clearly horrified. We started walking towards the man. As we got closer I realized the short blonde guy next to the taller man. I quickly started wishing that wasn't Mr. Holmes. As Moriarty approached him he quickly started conversation. Thats unusual for him...

"Are you Mr. Holmes?" He said, his voice croaked. I'm starting to worry...why is he so scared?

The tall man with black curly hair looked down at Moriarty.

"I'm afraid so." Then the man whispered something to Moriarty that I wasn't able to understand. Something about 'Don't think I don't recognize you', what did he mean? Then Mr. Holmes clapped his hands extremely loud "Come on then you two! We got a case to investigate!" He shouted as he spun around and sprinted to his cab. Then the blonde man spoke...

"Please excuse him, he likes to get right down to business." turning his attention to me the man added "Oh hello, I'm John. John Waston." He smiled, and Moriarty apparently didn't like him doing that.

"What do you think your doing?" He growled.

"I'm sorry, what?" John replied.

"Don't flirt with my employee!" He shouted, crossing him arms.

"My apologies...come, we must hurry. Mr. Holmes gets a little impa-" John was cut off by Mr. Holmes' loud scream.

"COME ON!" He screamed from his cab "John, get over here and you two, get to the crime scene already!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to him, he is rude. He stared in complete shock at me screaming at him. He got out of his cab and walked towards me...uh oh.

"What did you just say?" he said with a face I won't and can't forget.

"I said OKAY, OKAY!" I shouted again, trying not to show the fear.

"John..." Mr. Holmes said to his assistant.

"Y-Yes?" John clearly was a little worried.

"She's got guts." Mr. Holmes said to him, then turned back to me "Do you know who you just yelled at?"

"Um, I don't even know your first name." I stepped in and got real close to his face "Which I know you have one cause I know for a fact that Mr. Holmes isn't your full name." He chuckled but didn't more away from my face. His icy blue eyes staring into mine.

"Sherlock. Call me Sherlock."

**There you have it! Did you like it?**

**Here are some questions you should ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) What did Sherlock mean by "Don't think I don't recognize you"?**

**(2) Moriarty is still hiding something, but what?**

**(3) The strange man following them, who is he?**

**Next chapter coming soon! ;)**

**Best of luck to all,**

**~Warrior**


	4. Romantic Murder

**Yet another chapter! **

**Enjoy! :)**

"Sherlock? What kind of name is that?" I laughed, my face still close to his...I could feel every breath he breathed on my skin.

"It's my name, that's what kind it is. Now we got a romantic murder to investigate or do you want to stand around here starstruck all day?" He smirked, oh no...he could tell I was starstruck.

"Haha, you wish I was attracted to you." I said as I pulled my face away from his. Moriarty was giving me the 'I approve' look. He is hiding something huge from me...I can feel it. We arrived at the crime scene but Sherlock wanted to speak with John alone so Moriarty and I had to wait. Sherlock bothers me...in a good way I guess. Maybe it's cause our personalities are kinda the same...in a way. I'm no where near as rude and careless as he is. Anyways, the crime scene really was romantic...in a gross kinda way. Candles still lit, dimmed lights, and on the table lay a young woman...stabbed six times in the gut. John's face said it all...

"That's disgusting..." he said aloud.

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now, John?" Sherlock chuckled, then shot a glance at me and noticed I wasn't disgusted at all. I think he could tell I wasn't bothered by the bloody murder scene. Blood has never bothered me.

"I think she raped by her lover..." Moriarty spoke his opinion loudly.

"So do I" John quickly followed.

At the exact same time Sherlock and I said "Nah," we both stopped and stared at each other...

"Oh please, you go first. Let me see what you got." Sherlock smirked at me, clearly thinking I can't figure out a simple murder.

"She was raped yes, Jim, but not by her lover." I kicked into thinking mode. Clearly aware of Sherlock paying close to attention to what I was saying.

"How do you know?" John said quickly, defending his opinion.

"First off, the napkins and silverware on 'his' side of the table haven't been opened or moved. Which tells us he wasn't here. If you question that with 'He might have gotten and here and raped her immediately' that would be incorrect. There are pictures of them from many years ago..."

"So?" John questioned "They were dating Sarah, of course there are pictures! I mean, it's not like they are married!"

"Shut up, John." Sherlock told John, "Please, Sarah, continue."

"Thanks...John, they are married. She has a ring."

"No she doesn't..." walking over to the body and picking up her hand "See? No ring, Ms. Holmes." Sherlock snorted. He clearly did not like John calling me that.

"Correct, John, but look closely." As he did so I added "The wedding finger is worn, clearly stating a ring has been on it recently and has been on it a lot."

"Where is it now then?" John was questioning me like Sherlock was! I really am not enjoying working with these two.

"I. Don't. Know." I said crossing my arms tightly in anger "It could be anywhere. Have I proven myself yet? I feel like I'm doing all the work here Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Your suppose to be the smart one but yet look here you are letting a girl do all the work for you." He snorted at what I just said.

**Sorry this one is shorter did you enjoy it though? I sure hope you did.**

**Here are some questions you should ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) Is Sarah really attracted to Sherlock?**

**(2) Is Sherlock enjoying or disliking Sarah being as smart as him?**

**(3) Why are they all questioning Sarah, and why aren't they helping her solve the murder?**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Best of luck to you all,**

**~Warrior**


	5. Believe In Me

**Phew, chapter five already? You read fast. **

**Hope you like this chapter, please speak your mind and tell me what you think via PM or reviews! I'd love either!**

John looked up. Very upset. I wonder why, what have I done to him? Was it even me?

"I'm guess the man was taller then her...this girl is built big and I'm guessing she was a very strong girl, which tells me a man her size couldn't have done this. Wait..." I just realized!

"What?" Sherlock said, suddenly very interested in what I was about to say.

"Wow! I can't believe I missed this!"

John looked confused and surprisingly, Sherlock did too.

"It was him!"

"Who?" Both Moriarty and John said at the same time.

"The man in the picture..." Sherlock said as he picked up a picture from the woman's purse."The guy behind them, the 'third wheel'."

"Indeed, Sherlock" I winked at him. I probably shouldn't have done that, it might make him like me...I don't want that. He stared at me...like, really stared. I felt lighthearted...wait, what am I doing! I can't fall him!

"Um..." John looked so awkward. Moriarty just stood with his arms crossed.

"Um, yes Sarah, your on the right track. Please continue." Sherlock said, snapping out of it.

"It was him all along!"

"How do you know this...he was just a third wheel." Sherlock mumbled the last couple words thinking I wouldn't hear them.

"Third wheels are always left out, which makes them mad no matter what they say or act. I don't know if you know what a third wheel is but when your a third wheel it means you get left out by two lovers and in this case here..." pointing to the body of the young woman I continued "This third wheel got his revenge."

They started clapping...why are they clapping?

"Amazing job, Sarah." John said, he clearly was upset and angry that I had solved the case.

"Well done!" Moriarty two was clapping.

"Bravo, you passed the test. Your now my assistant." Sherlock clapped louder then the others.

"Huh?" I said under my breath so no one could hear me. What does he mean! What 'test'! I'm so confused!

**Sorry it's so short guys!**

** Like it? Review it! I need to know what you think! :)**

**Here are some questions to ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) Why is John so upset?**

**(2) We still don't know who was following them, any ideas?**

**(3) Why did they start clapping?**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Once again, best wishes to all!**

**~Warrior**


	6. Anger Issues

**I really hope you are all enjoying this story!**

**Here is the sixth chapter, enjoy!**

"Your WHAT?" I said as I crossed my arms. I'm so confused. Did he seriously just say what I thought he just said? If so, he is crazy to think that I would just say yes to being his 24/7 assistant like John. I didn't come to London to WORK for a detective, I came to BE a detective!

"My assistant!" He walked over to me and put an arm around me in a playful 'your my partner' kinda way. I felt anger swelling up inside me. "John, she is worthy don't you think?" He asked John the question and John got a sad look on his face.

"Do you take me as an idiot, Sherlock?" I said as I stepped away from him, and crossed my arms more tightly trying to not punch him.

"What do you mean? Of course not after you solved this set up!"

"John is your assistant and lives with you, correct?" I stared at him.

"Yes, so?" He crossed him arms.

"Now that I passed this stupid, set up test you think I'm going to be your new assistant, correct?"

"Yes, yes, get to the point." He was annoyed now, wow gets annoyed easily. Yet another down side to him.

"I'm not becoming your assistant, and I'm NOT moving in with you, ever!" It took everything in me not to kill him at this point. He looked hurt, but he was crazy to think that I would move in with him after just meeting him. I mean, I couldn'y live with a man that was rude, bossy and annoying.

"Very well. Whatever." Sherlock whispered something to John and then they both left the building and got in cab and drove off. Moriarty and I, just us. Awkward silence filled the room...

"Well." I said breaking the silence. "Back to New York!" I was disappointed that I wasn't able to work as a detective but I'm glad to go home and resume my job at my little desk, and forget all about Sherlock Holmes.

"No. Your staying here in London, Sarah."

"What do you mean, Moriarty?" I turned to look at him and his face told me he was serious.

"You have a job now with Sherlock Holmes, New York is way behind you." He pulled out his phone.

"What do you mean 'way behind me'?!" I was so mad, everything was turning upside down.

"You have a chance to be working with the famous Sherlock Holmes! He likes you, Sarah, a lot. Don't ruin this opportunity! Once in a lifetime chance you've got here!" He replied not looking up from his phone.

"I don't understand, it's MY life! I don't want to WORK for a detective I want to BE one, Jim!" At that he looked up from his phone and stared into my eyes.

"Sarah..." He got fear in his face again. "Sherlock is someone you don't get to meet everyday. This opportunity is something everyone wishes for and yet here you are declining it. Please, think about the choices. Go home to your normal, boring, low pay job, or work with the famous Sherlock Holmes and become famous rich." At that he returned to his phone, and walked out of the building. Leaving me standing alone. Some people came and removed the body and cleaned up the crime scene. I think it was hours I stood in the building alone...just thinking about what had happened today. It was around 1:30am when I finally decided to leave. I walked out onto the street and got a cab. I hopped in and told the driver,

"Take me to the airport please, I'm going home."

**I really hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Here are some questions to ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) Moriarty is STILL hiding something huge from Sarah. What is it?**

**(2) Looks like we still don't know who was following Sarah. Any ideas?**

**(2) Is Sarah really going home?**

**Next chapter coming soon! :)**

**~Warrior**


	7. Love At Second Sight

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I think I enjoy reading fanfiction more then writing it!**

**But here is chapter seven!**

The cab dropped me off at a strange address. I had asked to go to the airport instead I'm here at 221 B Baker Street.

"Driver, I asked to be taken to the airport," as I got back into the cab I added "Take me to the airport please, now."

"Sarah, just go talk to him." I was shocked when Moriarty turned around to look at me.

"I don't want to. I'm not moving in with him." I crossed my arms.

"GO. Your luggage is in the trunk." He signaled me to get out and reluctantly I did.

I got my luggage out of the trunk and Jim drove off after telling me goodnight and I was standing outside alone at two in the morning. I stared at the building. I saw a woman inside a shop, she was closing up. She smiled at me and pulled her blinds shut. I wonder who that was? I walked up and through the first door, then walked up the stairs. He must be awake, I hear him walking around his flat. I got awkward fast I guess cause I was coming to a mans apartment at two in the morning. I was..nervous. I knocked... and he answered the door and my heart almost stopped. I was nervous and mad but I couldn't get a word out. He was...gorgeous. I know that sounds awkward and weird but he was handsome with his coat off and a purplish tight button up dress shirt. His black curls pulled back after his recent shower.

"Yes, yes, what do you want?" He said with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. I tried not to laugh. When I went to talk I just couldn't. I couldn't get anything out.

"Come in. I'll make tea." He pulled away from the door and marched off towards the kitchen.

"I..uh..don't drink tea." I felt odd and different. EVERYONE in London drink tea.

"Oh?" He looked at me with a shocked look, he signaled me to sit down "and why is that?"

"I'm not sure, I have just never fancied it." I replied as I sat down on one of the couches.

"Excuse me for one second." He walked back to the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. When he returned he added "So what will it be, dear?"

He called me 'dear'! I felt so lighthearted. Wait, what am I doing I can't fall for him!

"Water, please." I smiled.

"Very well." He ignored my friendly smiled.

He grabbed a cup of ice water and handed it to me then sat down across from me on his other couch. He stared in complete silence. I stared back in complete silence. We both stared in complete silence. I spoke first only because I couldn't handle the overflowing awkwardness in the room.

"Um..." I stared at him...he is a creepy man. That's for sure.

"Well?" He said.

"Well what?" I replied.

"Well, why are you here! It's two in the morning, and you show up at my apartment after saying no to my offer. Why are you here?"

At that moment John stumbled out of his bedroom and saw me. His face was priceless. All John sees is his friend sitting in the living room with a woman in nothing but a bath robe.

"Um..." John looked at Sherlock then me. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, John. How are you?"

"Good, uh, why are you here?" He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to sit down next to me.

"She was just leaving." Sherlock said as he flipped open a magazine.

"Oh, what a shame. Goodnight, Sarah." He stood and walked back into his bedroom.

"I wasn't planning on leaving, Sherlock, but okay. Goodbye, I'm going back to New York."

"What? Why?" He closed his magazine.

"I'm not liking London very well."

"Why not?" He signaled me to sit once more and I did so. This time I sat next to him. He smiled.

"I got a promotion letter back home where I used to work, the letter told me I was being promoted to a field agent/detective. I was so excited to come London, and meet new people. I'm not liking it very well now so I'm going home to resume my job at my desk."

"I don't understand, is it something I've done?" he stared into my eyes. "If so, I apologize."

"It's not just you, it's everybody. Moriarty is acting different. John is upset at me for taking his job. Your rude, no offense. Also the guy that followed us. Everyone is creepy, rude and careless here." I started to cry but I tried to hold in it so Sherlock couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry to hear this, and I'm sorry to go off topic," He put a hand on my shoulder and continued, "but who followed you?"

"A man, I don't know who. He was in New York, then the airport and then the same plane as us. I haven't seen him since." I looked into Sherlock's eyes and added "Why? Do you know him?"

"Y-Yes. I believe so, describe him to me." Sherlock closed his eyes.

"Um, brown spiked hair, long ton coat. That's all I saw."

"I guess it could be him then, he hasn't left us after all."

"I'm sorry? 'us'?" I was getting confused fast.

"The human race." Sherlock opened his eyes once more and added "Nevermind, it's nothing. Your staying then? Here? With me?"

"I never said that. Why do you want me to stay so bad?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, um."

"Spit it out."

"Your personality, it's kinda like mine and I admire that and wish to get to know you more." He stared into my eyes.

"Okay, well, then I'll stay for now, I guess all I needed to know is that you enjoy my company because I'm being me not because I solved a set up case."

Sherlock's face it up and he grinned.

"How long will you be staying?

"A week at max." I was serious so I hope he knows that.

"Very well, thats your room over there" he pointed to the room by John's. "Sleep well, Sarah." He got up and stood over me with his arms open. I was confused and shocked but I knew what he was silently asking for.  
I stood and hugged him tightly.  
A couple seconds past and he pulled away.

"Um, right...goodnight then." He made a small smile and then walked off to his room.

I stood there, starstruck at how this night had gone. I thought it would've gone badly, but I was wrong. I hated Sherlock at first but...I think it was love at second sight not love at first sight.

**Hope you all enjoyed it, chapter eight coming soon. :)**

**Here are some questions you should ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) Look at that, the man following them has come up again. Who could it be?**

**(2) "Moriarty is acting different" Sarah said, what is he hiding?**

**(3) Will Sherlock and Sarah's relationship go anywhere or will it be crushed?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Wishes to you all,**

** ~Warrior**


	8. Valentines Day

**Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Things are about to change...**

I woke the next morning to the strong smell of coffee. I hate coffee. I moaned and got out of bed, and walked out to the kitchen. I then saw John brewing hot coffee. How am I gonna live with these two. John was a nice guy...he is a caring, loving gentleman. John turned and almost spilled hot coffee all over him when he noticed me staring at him.

"Ah! Sarah, you scared me!" he smiled. "Good morning! I didn't know you would be staying with us!"

"Sherlock didn't tell you?" I stared at John, struggling to read his face. He is full of mixed emotions.

"No, he didn't. When did you decide? Last night after I had gone back to bed?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy choosing to stay. I'm not much for staying with strangers. Plus, London is very different then New York!"

"How so?" John looked curious.

"In New York, women don't usually stay in flats with men...well, unless they are dating or married. It's just not very common."

"I see. Here in London it is very common."

"Yeah, I know. That's why it was hard on me. I'm not for it." I crossed my arms.

"I assure you, Sarah, Sherlock and I mean no harm. Sherlock is just...desperate for someone new."

"I'm sorry?" I looked at John, I think my expression scared him slightly.

"I don't mean-, I mean...I've been all he has around him for a long time. I think when he met you he thought maybe you would join us and then he'd have someone to try to figure out again."

"So I'm a book to him then? That's all." I looked away, anger swelling up inside me.

"Well-" John cut off as I saw his eyes go from me to something behind me.

"Good morning." Sherlock's voice sounded from the bathroom as he walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning." I replied, "John's making something good!"

"You don't even know what I'm making yet. To be honest I wasn't going to make anything. Sherlock and I usually get something instant from the cupboard." John smiled, I guess that is normal life for them.

"Well, now that I am here...that's going to change."

"What, do you cook now too?" Sherlock sneered at me.

"Do you have something against that?" I crossed my arms. Last night he was slightly romantic and now he is...this. What game is he playing?

"Sarah, what would you cook?" John asked me, changing the subject.

"Back in New York I always made pancakes." I smiled at John.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Although I'm not sure if you like pancakes?"

"Try me." John winked at me, and I think it caught Sherlock off guard as much as it did me.

"Right then, Sarah. Go ahead. Make your pancakes." Sherlock sat down and pulled out the newspaper.

I was pulling out the supplies needed while John and Sherlock talked away. They were talking about a man, I didn't here much, something about 'The Doctor'. I didn't care, probably something for one of their cases. I was walking around the kitchen waiting to flip a pancake when I noticed the calendar and realized today was Valentines Day! I mean, not that I had someone in mind but I'm usually prepared for holidays! I smelled something...oh no, I forgot about the pancake! It was burning on the stove causing smoke to go everywhere.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" John asked.

"Sarah, your smoking." Sherlock said while still looking at his newspaper. I couldn't help but laugh and John did also. The fact that Sherlock didn't know what he had just said was hilarious.

"What?" Sherlock said looking at us both.

"Hah, nothing." John giggled as he stood up to help with the pancake.

We all sat down at the table and John had complimented me like twenty times on my pancakes. Little does he know they are so common in New York. I thought people in London had pancakes, but I guess Sherlock and John just don't like cooking.

"By the way, happy Valentines Day." I said while enjoying my pancake.

"As to you, Sarah." John replied, clearly enjoying a homemade meal, which I'm guessing he and Sherlock don't get a lot.

"John, later today I need to talk to you..." glancing at me he added, "...alone."

"Okay." John replied, finishing up his pancake. "That. Was. Wonderful." John smiled and added "Thank you."

"You bet, so what do you guys have planne-"

BANG.

Someone busted through the door and in seconds had a gun to my head. It happened so fast none of us could react. Sherlock looked up from his plate. John just stared at the person holding the gun to my head. Keep still..I told myself. Don't move.

"Put the gun down, Jim." Sherlock said with a calm voice. John remained staring, for he knew if he said anything he risked then man firing.

"Oh Sherlock...your so weak minded."

"J-Jim?" I slowly said the words.

"Shut up, Sarah." Moriarty pushed the gun harder to my head. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Jim, how could you? You've been like a father to me."

"Shut up, NOW." Moriarty replied through gritted teeth.

"Jim Moriarty, finally you show your true colors." Sherlock stood.

"D-Don't think about it Sherlock or I will blow her head off."

"You faked your death then, Jim?" Sherlock crossed his arms. "I should've known."

"As did you I see, Sherlock." Jim grinned, "I also should've known"

John and I sat completely still as the two spoke...

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"I had to get to you...somehow."

"So..you used Sarah." Sherlock closed his eyes, clearly thinking through the situation.

"Smart...but not smart enough."

I felt the gun slide off my head and onto my neck and down to my lower back.

"Jim, don't do thi-"

Before Sherlock could finish Jim pulled the trigger, I felt the bullet into my flesh. My body clenched as I fell to the floor in pain I've never felt before. Then everything went black.

**Okay then! Now we've got some drama in the story.**

**Here are some questions you should ask yourself about this chapter:**

**(1) Who's this "Doctor"?**

**(2) Oh lala, romance between Sarah and John...will it go anywhere?**

**(3) Why would Moriarty do this to her?**

**I'll be writing chapter nine soon enough! Bye for now!**

**Wishing all of you a great start to summer break!**

**~Warrior**


End file.
